The Change : Arisen
by ColexBoy
Summary: Nate Moga, an orphan who gets his deepest desire granted, what is that desire? To become a Saiyan. He tries to survive with his sister, into a country filled with corruption, he was bullied most of his life, he didn't have hope for his future, until now, when he met The Change.
1. Chapter 1

Morania  
A country filled with beautiful places, fertile lands, and rich resources...  
It has access to a sea, it has one of the best internet connections in the world, and it's not that bad to live in, in comparison to other countries.

That sums up Morania, except a little thing, that clings on it's back, it makes her weak, it makes her not progressing, but actually going back... these pests... are its people...But not just a random civilians, it's the government.

Who doesn't give two damn pennies for this Country and it's people, it only cares about their own gain.  
But civilians sometimes are dumb too... they don't revolt...they either stay or go.  
That's a bad mentality... but, as soon as I grew up, I understood... they couldn't do anything, even it's people didn't care about other, they wanted only themselves or their relatives to live good...  
Also, in this country, as in the most others, Nepotism is a serious problem.  
You can see nurses, or doctors, who work, but doesn't know jack shit about their own job, they work only because some uncle of theirs had connections...

But now, let's let these things for later, now I want to tell you, my story.

A story about how I come to change.

My name is Nate, I'm sixteen years old, and I'm in high school, this is my first semester, in grade 9.  
I lived my life, mostly bullied by others, up until high school.

Even if not physically, since I fought back, but mentally, everyone made me their own source of confidence.  
They took it..and took it...and took it... until for me, it was gone, I didn't have anything left.  
I was to shy to fight back mentally or Physically.

Did you heard the Phrase, "It will eventually come their turn" or "People cheating in life, won't go far"?  
I heard it pretty frequently, but as I found out, the people telling me that, they were wrong.

The kid that is cheating on its exams? He got in the best high school he wanted, and still managed to stay in it.

The teacher who gave marks, not on how good your paper was, but how much money your parent gave?  
They weren't stopped and made a fortune.

The kids who bullied you? Who you wanted to fight back? But soon as you fought back, you were punished by the teacher, because you did so and didn't try talking to them, even though you already did that, and they didn't do anything.

Yes, life is unfair.

But I managed somehow to live my life, my parents are dead, and I live alone with my little sister.

I didn't want to go to an orphanage home since my sister and I would be separated, not only that, I wouldn't trust these since I heard they don't treat kids pretty well.

Because of how these country doesn't really care about small rules, I could find some black markets jobs, until I turned 16 when I took a legal job.

I and my sister live in the flat of my parents, with three bedrooms, a kitchen, and a small bathroom  
Good thing it was bought, and not rented since I only have to pay the bills, food expenses, and school money, I could manage.

As I said, my name is Nate Moga, I'm sixteen years old, I have dark brown hair, brown eyes, and a kind of a fit body, I guess, since mostly all of my life I worked in the black marked, doing body stressing jobs.

My sister name is Maria. She is in Middle school, in grade 8.  
And she is fourteen years old.

My relationship with her is kind of a mix of coldness and warmth.

I understand her emotions... how she feels about our deceased parents, and how she feels living this pathetic life... because I can't make enough money to start living like before, so now, we are kind of low-class civilians.

In my years of life, because I couldn't make any friends, I started watching shows, reading manga and book and watching anime.

An anime that I loved, was Dragon Ball, even as I am now, I can just hop in my bad, leaving all my worries, and begin watching Goku pummelling Freeza to the ground.

In all of the history of Dragon Ball, my favorite moment is when Goku transforms for the first time in a Super Saiyan.

And of course, I would begin to mimic Goku, to let my frustration go.  
I still wonder, how nice would it be, if I could be a Sayian, and could transform in a Super Saiyan.

Oh well, that would be nice in a dream, I guess.  
I should start learning lucid dreaming, I chuckled.

Now, let's start my story... where future began...and also where past ended, where the change had its mark on me.

-

September 18, Monday.

"A new year for me, a new life, I could make friends, finally, I could start from the top, not the bottom !"  
I said, with a glimmering light of hope into my eyes.

"Stop daydreaming and get ready, you idiot! " Said Maria, with an angry voice.  
"You are there for 30 minutes, what are you even doing? "  
She said while he banged on the door with her fist.

I was in the bathroom, trying to get ready for my first of high school, but because of the excitement, I kind of forgot that my sister would start school as well, and I lost the motion of time.

"Get out before I get you off there, we have only 30 minutes left, and I didn't even wash my face" Again, Maria said with a voice that was even angrier than before.

" I get it, I get it," I said, while I got out of the bathroom.  
" I just-"I couldn't finish what I said, because Maria rushed into the bathroom, closing the door on my nose.

"Well, that's not too friendly" I exclaimed.  
"Well, staying in the bathroom for over 30 minutes isn't friendly either-"  
"What the hell is this smell?! "  
"Yeah, sorry 'bout that," I said while I rushed back to my bedroom, to change my clothes.  
"You..!"  
I put on a gray t-shirt, a white jacket, and jeans.  
And I got ready to exit my apartment.  
" Maria, bye and take care of you, "I said while I opened the flat's door.  
"You too"  
I smiled  
"Don't forget to close the door" as soon as I said these words, I looked at the watch...  
"Fu*k!"  
"It's already 7:50 ..."...  
I rushed down the stairs and got out the apartment block.  
Looking through my phone's GPS map, to see where my high school is located.

"There"

I began running faster than ever, so I could not make a bad impression on the first day of school.

As I ran, I saw an old man, trying to get his spilled items from the pavement, into his bag.

From my early years of life, until now, I was taught to be good to everyone, and that made a huge mark on me since most people abused my kindness.

"Oh dammit," I cursed in my mind.

But I stopped running, and began helping the old man put his items on his bag, the strange thing, they were mostly food, but that wasn't the strange thing, the strange thing was that they were in large quantity.  
As I and the old man finished, he looked at me, deeply in the eyes, and thanked me.  
He had put his hand on my head and told me

"Son, what is your deepest desire? "

"Well, nothing hehe," I said with an easy look.  
But deep down, even deepest that I wanted my parents revived, was my deepest desire, since I was a kid.

"Hmph, well have a nice day," The old man said with a quick laugh, while he took his bags.

"Don't you want me to help you with that?" I said, while looking at the man's huge bags, even though a young adult could carry these bags with some difficulty, he is an old man.  
"No thanks, I needed some exercise anyway," he said, while he nonchalantly took the bags, and started going from that place.

I stared at him, while he slowly disappeared from my view.  
"What a strange guy.."

"I'm really stupid," I said while I looked at my phone's watch.

"I need to hurry! "  
I rushed again.

After 10 minutes or so, I arrived at the high school.

As I guessed, the grounds were empty.  
So I entered block B of the high school, but I got lost, and oh, well, I was in the wrong block, so I entered block A and finally found my class.

As I entered, everyone's gazes fell upon me.

"He-Hello," I said, while the color of my face, began changing from a pale white to a crimson red.

" Hello, you arrived pretty late," the homeroom teacher told me.  
"I know, and I'm sorry, I stumbled upon some thin-"  
"It doesn't matter now, please take that seat" The woman pointed me to the back of the class, to a double person desk.  
But..it was empty...  
It seems I won't have a desk friend... I thought while I approached my seat.

"Now, as I was talking before the interruption took place".

"Please tell me your name and age "  
As people began speaking up... they arrived on me, the gazes of the teens were on me.

"My name is Nate Moga, I'm sixteen years old..."

I said while looking at the homeroom teacher.

"Well now that we had our presentation, you can take your books and leave."

Deep down, even though I wanted to make friends, I couldn't, due to my experiences in the past, I started to have trust issues.  
As I took my books, I noticed that there was another package of books, even though I'm the last person to take the books.  
I didn't give it too much importance, so I went back to my desk, took my schoolbag, and left the class.

"Well, alone in the first day," I said with a few sights.  
I walked home, I changed and made some food, and turned my PC on.  
"Oh, a new episode of Mob Psycho, well, let's watch.."

As time passed, my sister got home.

"Hi," she said with, while she took off her shoes.  
"Hi, how was school? "  
"As always, boring"  
"Really? Nothing new happened?" I said while I looked at her.  
"Nope," Maria said after some seconds, while a red blush was seen on her face.  
"I made some spaghetti, you should try them," I said, while seeing her face, maybe she saw some handsome guy, anyway, I don't think it's the best idea asking her about it, especially now, knowing her, I might get punched.  
"Thanks, Nate, next time I will make the food"  
"You don't need to do that"  
"Only you made the food after the accident-, after the accident.." Maria said while she looked at the floor.

I got up from my chair and hugged her.  
"You don't need to think about it, also if you really want to help me, I could teach you some time"  
"Now forget these thoughts and go eat."  
"Thanks, sob, Thanks, Nate," Maria said while she hugged me.

After some two hours passed, it was time for me to go to my "new" job.  
Even though is not a new one. I work at the same place I worked before, but I managed to make the company give a contract.

I put my working clothes on, went out of the apartment, doing a little jogging, while I'm at it, a little warm-up before doing my job.

Which as you guessed, it's mostly moving stuff, but sometimes I'm put doing some other things.  
At first, it was hard, but now, because I have experience and strength withing moving heavy stuff. It's more easy for me.

As I jogged through the city, I heard a loud noise coming out from nowhere.  
In the middle of the road, a truck was coming at full speed at the crosswalk, straight to an old person...

I hesitated no more... even if I knew it would kill me, deep down, I think I wanted to die, I wanted to be free of responsibilities...

But as my body was moving on its own, I remembered something...  
My sister.

How would she survive? How would she cope with the fact that I died too?  
I only have her, and she only has me, we are orphaned siblings, who must rely on each other to survive... if one of us were to die, the other would have been devastated...

But it's too late at this point... my body just moved alone, pushing the old man out of the way of the truck.

I saw the light, and two figures in it...  
"Come, join us, Nate, it will be alright..."  
"NO! Maria...i can't let her be alone!"  
"It's too late now Nate, now come on..."  
"NOOO!"  
I yelled, while into the white background, red lines were beginning to form... turning back to reality... I barely saw my body... it was a mess... I couldn't even feel the pain...i couldn't breathe...but the thing that scared me the most was that the body of mine, was 1 meter away for me, with no head...  
And I just stood there, helpless... I couldn't even move my eyes...

It's over.

But as soon as I thought these words, everything began rewinding... my head just pulled back together with my body, I was reconstructing myself.  
The truck was again in the initial position, as I and the old man were.

It was strange, everything was stopped...well not everything... I realized sooner.

The old man was moving, he raised from the ground, with a serious look on his face.

He began walking to me... while he started to laugh.

"Well, you passed the test, my dear Nate..."  
"Now, here's the thing."

I couldn't say anything, even if I could, I didn't want to.  
If this person could move in this stopped time...if this person could laugh...it means it's powerful...

"You have two choices, either start from again from here, going to your job, like always, I mean, live your life normally.

Or get something right now, because you gave your life for me.

What's your pick?

I thought for some seconds, and then I told him.  
"Is there something behind the second option?"  
"None at all my dear Nate, I would give you something nice, that, if you wanted, could change your life 360 degrees around.

"Well then... what would you give me ?" I said with a frightened but curious look.

"Your deepest desire," the man said with a grin.

I felt intense pain, in every area of my body... I literally began reconstructing my body.

"Now now, don't cry, I'm sure you can get through that," The man said

"Arghh!"

After a minute, my body was reconstructed.  
Ding!  
"The Change is now in a symbiotic relationship with the host.  
You can't live without me, and I can't live without you!."

As I looked at the screen in my eyes, I looked at the tabs.

Profile| Abilities | Shop | Points [ ? ]

"What the hell!"  
"Is this the heaven?" I thought to myself.

"No...this is my second chance.."

As I looked at my profile, I saw a picture of me and some stats.

Host: Nate Moga  
Race: Sayian  
Strength: Fit Human  
Speed: Average Human  
Will: Above average Human.

"Wait... Sayian...is it true? "

Ding!  
Yes, host, that is true, but also, as a nice symbiotic I am, I would give you a welcome gift, here it is !"

Ding!

The host got a gift, do you want to open it?  
YES | NO

"YES"

Ding!  
"Super Saiyan transformation acquired"  
"You can check it on abilities"

As I moved my finger trough abilities, I found different tabs.

I pressed the Super Saiyan one, and it redirected me through a skill tree.

"Super Saiyan Level 1 ( Grade 1 ) ."  
"The mighty legend...the mighty champion it was said a Super Saiyan would arise every 1000 years, eventually it had become a bargain sale."

"So Nate, I don't need any thanks, but I need to tell you, transform now, after a minute, I will start the time again, and as you can see, the man who is driving the truck had a heart attack, and I usually don't interfere in moral issues.

"I will try then!"

"Change how do I activate the Super Saiyan transformation ! ?"

"Host, you need to focus on your anger, to make it so it will fill you up, and again, you will need to focus even harder at that feeling, the feeling of anger.

I began, I began focusing... on all my years of life...on the death of my parents, on the bullying, I got, on everything...

"AGH!AAHAHAHAH!AHAHAHAH!" I scremead out in pain.  
I felt a huge burst inside of me...  
I felt this power, and I embraced it.

DING!  
Super Saiyan was activated for the first time!  
Since it's just level 1, Super Saiyan will have a limit of 2 times a day, and a random time limit!"

As my hair was raising, and my hair turned blonde, saw in the corner of my eyes a message.

Usage Limit: 1 left.  
Time Limit: 10 Minutes.

As I saw that, the old man disappeared and the time began flowing again.

I didn't hesitate, I used all of my force to rush to the truck...  
In my perspective, I arrived there in an instant, even though it was like 10 meters away from me.

I put a hand on the door, and with all my force, I drew as hard as I could, and the door was separated by the truck in no time.

I rapidly got in the driver's truck and pressed the brake as much as I could, while I took the driver out the driver's seat, releasing his leg, from the acceleration.

The truck stopped after some seconds, I got the handbrake up and took the driver out the truck, and I put him into the sidewalk.

"Hey you !" i yelled at a person.  
"Call the ambulance, this man had a heart attack!"

As I said that, I looked at the gazes of everyone.  
But I didn't stay there for long, I rushed through the alleys, making myself scarce.

"Holy shit... I really am a Super Saiyan... well I don't know my limits, but I do know that this transformation, makes me at least 50x stronger, in almost every aspect."

But, I stopped from running, since I concluded I'm pretty far from any human eye and looked at the horizon...

"Change, your name is not chosen wrong... I will surely change!"I just looked at the blue horizon, daydreaming about my future...

"Oh shit, I'll be late for work..."


	2. Setting up some limits

Chapter 2

Ding!  
Host, because this is your first time transforming into a Super Saiyan, your base form took some energy from the transformation and stored it inside.

You now have a 60% increase in most of your attributes in your base form.

"Well that's nice... how much is 60% again? " I said, while the glowing light dispersed into the air, and my hair returned to his normal state.

"So, Change, I'm stronger now? " I asked while looking into the system's window.

"Yes, host. you are stronger than before, but I don't know why you even asked me that, I gave you earlier a simple explanation... what useless questions..."

"Tsk, well to be honest Change, you are kind off right," I said, while a small grin.

"Well, I can't stay to check that," Nate said, while his legs were put in motion at once, going at full speed.

"I really should be more organized..." He sighed...

In the dark alley, only his footsteps were heard... hard and rushed steps...

As he was running for some time, he finally arrived at his job's location, a deposit at a port.

He would usually take the cargo from the ships, and move it back into the deposit.  
It's a stressing job for the body, but Nate adapted to it.

"Oi, boy, come 'er" A tall man, with black hair, tanned skin and a pretty sized up belly yelled into the distance.

He spotted Nate.

"I'm coming,"

"Now, boy, why didn't you came earlier?" the man said, while he clenched his fists, and looked at Nate.

With trembling eyes, Nate talked

"It was my first day of high school, I was too excited and lost the motion of tim-" Nate couldn't finish his sentence, as the man's belly was bulging forward, while his face got closer to Nate.

"Look 'ere punk, if you arrive this late next time, there won't be no jobs for you, understand!?"

"Yes Pade, I understand," Nate said, while his eyes were in direct contact with Pade's...

"Just you wait, I will leave this hole...when the first opportunity arrives."  
Nate thought, while he too, clenched his fists in anger.

"Now, pipsqueak, we got new cargo, they are some new minerals, be careful and don't dare to drop the crates into the ground, the minerals are very fragile."

"I understand"

"Now, if you do then, it's good, stop staring at me, and start working"

As Nate moved straight to the deposit, Pade looked at his silhouette...

"Kid, I know this ain't easy for you, but this is life, and life ain't fair"

The echoes of the people talking, eating and working were ringing into the small deposit that was busting with workers.

Most of them were Adults, some of them were Old people, but Nate was the single teenager working there.

"Hi Dave, what are the minerals Pade told me about? " Nate asked a small old man, who had a notepad into his hand.

"Classified information kid, we only know that is the first batch ever seen on Morania."

"Now, here is the quota for today" Dave ripped out a page of the notepad and gave it to Nate... the old and worked hands of Dave were clearly seen...

[ Dave... it seems you worked all of your life, didn't you ? ]

"Let's see. one, two, three!?"  
"Three trucks ?"  
"I need to load three trucks ?"  
"Yes Nate, now it's only one more truck, I think you'll manage, me and two of my boys will be helping you "

"Thanks, then let's get working," Nate said, with a sad face...

[Three trucks... usually for filling up two trucks, it took me five hours... now, I wonder how much it would take, considering the fact that Change told me I'm 60% stronger than before.]

[Well, I'll live and see.]

As Nate approached the ship and lifted up a crate... he found something strange...

[I'm really stronger... from the page that Pade gave me, these crate's are 20 kg each.] Nate thought, while a sentiment of joy filled his mind, and eyes...

One, two, three, the number of crates that were loaded into the truck, grew very fast, the other workers were surprised, Nate usually took his time, but today he was faster than ever.

"Hi, Nate, did you pop your cherry? Because now, you are damn fast" A worker said laughing, while he spilled some beer from his can.

Nate's face began to change again, to a more red shade.

[These guys and their jokes... still as lame as ever..]

After some time, Nate finished loading the cargo on the trucks and went home...

"Damn... they gave me 100$ for today, it seems I will have this week all for myself..."

|The company Nate is working for, would give him 20$ per day, but it seems, today they gave him 100$, because of his good work, they would sometimes do that, and let a worker take his week off, in the case of Nate, it was because to let him accommodate to high school"

"Well, thanks I guess" he looked at the letter in his hand.

While he was walking, he was thinking about his future...

"Now with this... power... no, now with Change... I wonder what I can accomplish, if I can't even make some money out of this, it was all wasted in me..."

" But I wonder, what can I do with the Super Saiyan in the first place..."  
"Strong..."  
"Fast..."

"That's it! I could fight in some martial arts tournaments... but wait... I can't, for the most tournaments I would need to take blood tests, and since Change told me I'm a Saiyan, I think it would be very different blood than what I had when I was human..."

"I really need to think more..."

"How can I take advantage of my situation, and make money?"

As he was walking, he didn't even once stop thinking about it...

"That's right, if I want to see the options I got, I need to see what I'm capable, in the first place."

A fiery explosion could be seen in his eyes...

-

"Hi, Ma-Ma-MARIA!?"  
"What the hell is going on?!"

Nate shouted, as smoke covered his eyes, and filled up his nostrils...

"Nate... sorry, I tried to make something..."  
Maria said while she rushed to throw water, into the pan.

"Yeah, you wanted to burn us all..."  
"Shut up..." Maria said while she finally had put the fire down.  
The kitchen counter was pitch black...

"You should have waited for me to teach you first, I mean, even if you wanted to cook something, first look at some videos or something!"

"Tsk, I know, now shut up and help me clean this mess"

"Maria... I think as punishment, you will need to clean this one yourself, now, I'm going to change, and go to take some fresh air, so when I'll get back, I hope this mess would be repaired"

"But...Nate, come on... help me this time!"

"Sorry you need to clean your own mess"

Even though Nate didn't want to tell her that, partially he did tell her that, because that's what he thought, but for the most part, he told her to clean the mess herself, because he wanted to go somewhere to test his powers.

"Also, where do you need to go? " Maria asked, surprised, since most of her life with Nate, he didn't go anywhere after he got back from the job.

"I just want to take some fresh air," Nate said while he went to his room to change.

[I can't let her know I have The Change... it's too dangerous for her and also for me...]

[I still can't believe she almost burned down the kitchen, just to make some eggs and steak... Man, women sure are difficult]

"Now, let's get to the main dish" Nate grinned.

He took his phone out of his pocket, and opened his GPS, he looked at an abandoned place, into his city...

"The Velvet Hills..."

A strange place... a lake in the middle of it...  
Big stones everywhere...  
a Forests that encompass the hills and the plains.

A secluded place from the public eye, since some rumors spread, about how that place is haunted...

"Well, this is a nice place to start testing," Nate thought to himself, while he scanned the whole place... a clean straight plain, with some stones on it, the forests are a perfect camouflage and even to an extent sound nullifier.

"Now, let's see my profile again..." Nate said while he checked his system window.

Host: Nate Moga

Race: Sayian

Strength: Fit Human

Speed: Fit Human

Will: Above average Human.  
Power Level: 3.2

[Hm... if I had a 60% increase in power... that means my original power level was 2...]

[Now, let's see... this shop option seems nice.] Nate pressed the shop option, but that something strange about it, it was greyed out, and when he pressed it, nothing happened.

"Change, why I can't access Shop?"  
"Host, the shop is not unlocked, only when you gain one or more System Points."

"And how do I make System Points?"

"Host is such a funny person, you can't make them, I will give them to you when I feel like you deserve points"

"Aha, well thanks Change" Nate couldn't help, but let a big sigh...

[Focus your anger...]

Nate let out a big sigh...

"ARGHH!"

A sudden burst came out of Nate, as anger filled him up

The transformation was a success...

"I still can't believe it... I've become a Super Saiyan..."

He looked into the corner of his eyes and saw the time limit bar

Time Limit: 20 Minutes

"Change, how come this time I have 20 minutes at my disposal? "

" Because [Super Saiyan] is only at level 1, every time you transform, you will get a random time limit, sometimes it can be 10 minutes, sometimes an hour."

"So... I could have got even one minute, and waste my last transformation for today?'

"Yes, yes you could"

"Tsk, well, let's not waste time."

Nate slapped his face a little, to wake him up, and looked forward.

"Now, what should I do first?"

"He scanned the view, and finally come to a conclusion..."

Test #1  
Strength

Now, in my normal state, I could lift 20kg with little difficulties...  
Does that mean in Super Saiyan... I can lift a ton?

"Well let's try, he said while he approached a big stone"

He had put both of his hand into a gray, old big stone... with moss around it.  
While he clenched his palms... he tried to lift it.

"Horrryaaa"

He was in surprise, he managed to take the stone off the ground.

"Well, that had to be expected" He chuckled

With quick movements of the hands, the stone went into the hair, falling right into his moving fist.

"PSH!"  
Fragments of the stone flew everywhere, even in his body...

"Dammit" He was now full with dust and little stones...

Conclusion: Succes.

Test #2  
Speed

Nate placed his feet into the ground, getting in running position.

"In middle school, I could run 50 meters in 7.9 seconds, now that I'm 60% stronger, I should be able to run that distance in 4.7 seconds, that means in base form I should have a speed of 10.6 m/s, and in this form, I should be at least able to run at around 500 m/s ... from my knowledge... that's even faster than Mach 1...

Well, I should not use my full speed...

"Sigh... 3... 2... 1"  
"SWOOSH"

Nate sprang himself forward... only a blur could be seen out of him...

"BOOM"

A sonic boom was heard, and a gust of wind began moving the trees that were around.

"This feels awesome!" Nate thought to himself, until...

"Boom..."

A gray mess was made around the ground, with Nate in the middle of it... he hit a stone because he was so fast he couldn't stop, he doesn't have the proper control over his powers.

"Oh damn it... it seems I won't need to do an invulnerability test... but soon, besides the gray mess of rubble and stone, he noticed something else too, smoke was coming out.  
His shoes were on fire.

"Oh for Pete's sake!"

Conclusion: Partial Sucess

Test #3

Jumping  
Nate knew that even if you are Super Saiyan, it wouldn't grant you the ability to fly, as in what happened to Goten, so for now, he just wanted to see how far he could jump.

He got on his knees like a grasshopper, and in a flash, he was well above 10 meters, 20 meters... 50 meters!

"This is awesome!"

After a very short time, he got back on Earth.

Conclusion: Succes.

In another place

The dim light barely got through the abandoned parking lot, only some footsteps were heard...

"-So, how was the first batch?" a middle-aged man, dressed up in a black uniform, with a hat, and sunglasses that covered his face said while he clenched his hand on a tiny briefcase.

"We got pretty much, cap," another man said, but this one is slightly younger than the other, maybe in early twenty's.

"Yea, we got pretty much, almost 3 tonnes of this stuff." The large man, who stood next to the younger one said, while his bulging muscles could be clearly seen on his tight outfit.

"3 tonnes? That's good, here is your payment"

The two guys got the briefcase and looked inside

"What? Only 500,000$?You gotta be joking!" The buff man said, while his clenched fist, trembled with anger.

"Are we a joke to you? Adrian?" the slightly younger man said.

"I recommend your dogs to stop calling me by that name, and give me the keys to the trucks, of course, this is your first warning, if you dare to say anything, I will take the money, the trucks, and your pitiful lives."

"Know what? I have a better proposal, let's keep the truck, the money, and beat the shit out of him!" The younger man said.

"No problem Gustav, we'll make this fucker be sorry that he was even born"

The two angry men took out a gun from their pocket

"Oh.. a Makarov 9... a nice pistol you have," Adrian said with a bitter smile.

"What? You already shat your pants, Adrian? we can still let you have a chance at life if you start running now" Gustav laughed.

" Hmm... too bad that these toys won't work on titanium," Adrian said, while a dark substance began covering his hands, and face...

" The fuck, you freak?!" Gustav yelled

"Shot that fucker up Gustav!"

The two men began shooting like crazy... a swarm of bullets was flying into the direction of Adrian...

"Dung"

The sound of metal clashing against metal was heard...

Eventually, both of them ran out of ammunition

The smoke made from the gunpowder was raised into the air, making it hard to see, especially in that dark underground parking lot.

"Did... did we got him? " Gustav said to the buff man.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk boys... you made a mess out of my clothes... as retribution, I will make a mess out of your faces"

"What the-" Gustav couldn't say anything, as a thick, metal coated fist, smashed his face into a total mess, the front teeth flew out of his mouth, and his jaw was ripped apart.

"GUSTAV! Dammit!" The buff man said, before beginning to run with the briefcase

"Hmm... are you running?.. you can't escape me this easily"

Adrian picked up the pistol Gustav had and threw it at the large man's head.

The man stopped into his tracks and fell into the ground.

"Now, tell me, would you like your brain... or hearth smashed in?" Adrian let out a small smile.

"Phw,wewh" The large man tried to say something, but couldn't...

"Oh... Faddey... I guess both."

He stepped into Faddeys chest, penetrating him, destroying his heart into the process...

"Well, I guess it's time for that little brain you have "

His fist made contact with Faddeys head, smashing his bones to dust, along with his brain.

"I guess that settles it, you really have a small brain..."

Adrian went out to Gustav and searched his body for the keys of the truck.

He found the keys and went to the exit of the Parking Lot

He looked back at the bodies of Gustav and Faddeys... and let out a little smirk...

His gaze went upon that tiny briefcase.

"Eh, not worth the effort on picking that up again, it's fake money anyway."

-

After Nate finished his tests, with torn up clothes, and destroyed shoes, he started meditating about what happened today.

"On the bright side, I now know some of my limits on my transformed state, on the bad side of things, if I go home like this, Maria would get very suspicious about me, I could say to her that I was called at the job, but that would explain only the worn out clothes... how would i explain to her, my missing shoes... dammit... these shoes were my second favourite pair.

"I will think that on my way home"

-

"So, you are telling me, your boss called, and made you go to work, again?"

"Yes, we got a special delivery, and needed to go there asap".

"Aha, then what about your shoes, how the hell you lost them?"

"They burned"

"Burned, how could you burn your shoes?!"

"I don't know, how could you almost born the kitchen?"

"That's... something else!"

"Yeah, and I hope that something else was taken care of"

"Oh... about that"

Nate didn't stay any second longer, and went into the kitchen...his face was in shock.

All of the furniture had a greasy layer on it.

"Remember how we put the oil that is left into the pan, in bottles?"  
"I kinda took the wrong bottle of detergent..."

Nate passed out.

"Nate!"

"Nate wake up!"

"How... how can you be so..."

"Nate" Maria, took Nates head into her hands.

"Stupid"

Maria took her hands away, and Nates head hit the floor.

"Auch!"

"Fine, sorry for making you stupid, but here's the good detergent" Nate took out a cleaning solution from a cabinet and handed it to Maria.

"Now make sure you clean this properly this time"

Nate went right up to bed to sleep.

Into the next morning, the kitchen was finally clear, he talked a bit with his sister, and then, went right to school.

As he walked into the classroom, diverse thoughts went into his head.

[I wonder what will we do today]

But as soon as he went to his desk, he stopped, a girl was in his seat.

He looked at her, and the dark haired girl looked at him.

Her eyes were dark pitch brown, that let out a cold gaze.

As they were looking at each other.

A simple question could be heard from their minds...

"Who is this girl?"  
"Who is this guy" 


End file.
